The correlation of either gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB) or gamma-butyrolactone (GBL) with pentobarbital (Pb) treatment (prior to or after the induction of ischemic brain edema) has shown that the endogenous substances were more effective than the exogenous central nervous system depressants in suppressing the brain edema.